Central York Fire Services
Central York Fire Services was formed in 2002 through the merger of the Aurora Fire Department and Newmarket Fire Department, and serves both municipalities. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets Fire Station 4-1 - 984 Gorham Street, Newmarket (Headquarters) Built 1992 : [http://spartanerv.com/delivery.aspx?id=39118 Engine 411] (12-08) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Crimson / Dependable (1665/540) (SO#211094) : [http://bit.ly/1Kb7R2M Spare Engine 412] (05-??) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR (1050/550/20A/20B) (ex-E431) (Former HazMat Engine) : Utility 410 (Brush Truck) - 2016 F-350 4x4 (123/66) : Chief 4-4 (Platoon Chief) - 2017 Ford Expedition Command Vehicle : Spare Car 4-5 - 2012 Ford Expedition Command Vehicle Fire Station 4-2 - 125 McCaffrey Road, Newmarket : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5995534249/ Engine 421] (05-??) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR (1050/550/20A/20B) (SN#W72614) (ex-E411) : Spare Engine 422 - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry (1050/500/50F) (ex-E442) : Platform 427 (13-17) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1665/250/25F/100' rear-mount tower) (Chassis SO#76707 / body SO#4193) Fire Station 4-3 - 220 Edward Street, Aurora Built 1978 : Engine 431 (14-??) - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1875/500) (SO#213159-01) : Aerial 436 (12-07) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1875/330/25F/105' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#75077 / body SO#4070) : Hazmat 438 - 1998 Freightliner / 1996/1989 Dependable : Support 40 - 2007 Wells Fargo Utility Trailer : Parade (Aurora Pump 1) - 1926 International / Lorne pumper Fire Station 4-4 - 1344 Wellington Street East, Aurora Built 2005 : [https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5996106090/ Engine 441] (09-??) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star-X EMFD / Smeal (1050/880) : Spare Engine 442 - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1050/500) (SE#1780) (ex-E412, ex-E421, ex-E431) : Aerial 446 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic ELFD / Smeal (1550/500/30F/55' rear-mount) (SN#719140) : Tanker 444 (12-0?) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic SMFD / Smeal (1750/2500) (Chassis SO#75078 / body SO#4071) Training Centre - 623 Timothy Street, Newmarket :Parade (Newmarket Pump) - 1931 Bickle pumper On Order :2018 Spartan Metrostar / Dependable pumper (E421) :2018 Spartan Metrostar / Dependable pumper (E441) Retired Apparatus :(06-??) - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR / LTI (1750/250/100' Midship Tower) (SN#V95540) (ex-Platform 427) :1999 Freightliner FL80 / E-One pumper (1050/1100) (SN#18530) (Written off in an accident, January 2010) - (ex-Central York Engine 441) :1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1250/600/5A/25B/50' Teleboom) (SE#1626) :1989 White GMC WCS 64 / Superior pumper (840/2220) (SE#945) (ex-Aurora Tanker 614, later Central York Tanker 444) :1989 Ford F800 / Dependable heavy rescue (chassis scrapped, box remounted on 1998 Freightliner (HazMat 438) :1987 Mack MR / Superior pumper (1585/600) (SN#SE 782)(ex-Aurora Pump 7) :1987 Ford CF8000 / Phoenix pumper (840/500/55' boom) (SN#88-11-642-217) (former Squirt 443) :1984 International COF1950B / Thibault quint (1050/350/100') (SN #T84-130) - (ex-Aurora Aerial 616, later Central York Aerial 436) :1975 Ford C-900 / King tower (1050/-/85' snorkel) (SN#73038) - (ex-Newmarket Aerial 1, later Central York Platform 417) External Links *Central York Fire Services *Central York Fire Services Facebook page Station Map Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus